The Promise
by Peggy Schultz
Summary: A Master comes face to face with his greatest fear and makes a promise to his Padawan.


Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters and the Star Wars universe that I borrow them from belong to George Lucas. The story and any original characters belong to me. You can use my story on your site if you want, just let me know first.  
  
Title: The Promise  
  
Characters: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan  
  
Timeline: AU: Obi-Wan is 16.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A Master comes face to face with his greatest fear and makes a promise to his Padawan.  
  
Author: Peggy Schultz  
  
Website:  
  
Email: or  
  
Copyright © 2004 PS Schultz  
  
The Promise  
  
The sun was now shining brightly. It washed over my skin with its warmth. The warmth was a welcome relief against the cold chill that had permeated the night.  
  
As I walk across the seemingly never ending fields, I wondered what my Padawan was doing. I left him behind to protect him from the danger that he had sensed would take place at the negotiations.  
  
I was correct. The pain reverberating from my leg and head was testament to that. The negotiations were sabotaged. The explosion would have killed hundreds of people if my wonderful Padawan had not warned me through our bond. The warning had given me enough time to get most of the Meddassian's and Pouchians out of the Hall of Lottain with few injuries. My own injuries, which kept my pace slower than I would prefer, had been the most severe.  
  
I am eager to thank my Padawan for the warning. I am also very curious as to how he found out about the bombs. After getting everyone out of the building my young charge had begun to shield himself from me. I assumed that my Apprentice was speaking with the Meddassian girl named Milsa again. He had taken a liking to her. Knowing the lad as I do I knew he would be not admit to me that he liked the girl.  
  
After traveling for what seemed like hours the camp came into sight. We had set up the camp to keep the Meddassian leaders' families safe. The camp was eerily quiet as I approached. I could sense a lot of fear. For the first time I began to wonder if the camp had really been the safest place for my Padawan.  
  
Suddenly the female Meddasian that befriended my Padawan ran out of a tent toward me. She looked relieved to see me. "Master Jedi, I'm glad you're back," Milsa said. A nasty looking bruise covered her cheek and eye.  
  
"What is wrong? What happened here?" I demanded.  
  
"We were attacked by the Pouchian Rebels," she said quickly barely stoping for breath between words. "They would have killed us all if...if Obi-Wan hadn't been here." A tear slowly slid down her rosy cheek as she spoke my Padawan's name.  
  
For the first time I was afraid that the boy was not shielding from me but was.... No, I couldn't allow myself to think about that, I won't.  
  
"We must hurry, he's been asking for you. The healer says he doesn't have much time left," Milsa said quickly and started to run back to the tent that she had exited.  
  
No. They must be wrong. My mind screamed. I can't lose my Obi-Wan. Without conscious thought, I followed the young girl toward the tent as quickly as I could. I ignored the constant protests of my injuries as I ran.  
  
When I entered the tent, I could not prevent the gasp that escaped my lips when I saw him. He was lying very still on a cot on the far side of the tent. Bruises enveloped Obi-Wan's face in several places. I watched the obviously painful and slow rise and fall of his chest. I could see the pain in his beautiful blue/green eyes as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
As I walked toward the cot, I noticed the cause of his silence through our bond. A force inhibitor was clasped around his neck. Not only was he unable to communicate with me through the bond, but he was powerless to try to diminish any of the pain that he felt.  
  
"Obi-Wan," I spoke to him as I knelt at his side. His skin was very pale and sweat covered his forehead.  
  
"Master," the sixteen year old said and glanced up at me. He smiled slightly at me. "You're alive," He said.  
  
"Yes, your warning saved everyone." I started taking the inhibitor off of his neck. "I am very proud of you." I watched as the boy, my boy, smiled weakly at my words.  
  
"The Rebels found us. Warlliss was a spy. One of the Rebel's got mad at him and killed him. They... they told me that in a few minutes you and every..." Obi-Wan began to cough. A trickle of blood slid out of the corner of his mouth. "Everyone at the negotiations would die. When they found out that most of them were out of the building when it blew they became very mad. They..." I watched with a sinking feeling as my Padawan again began to cough. His breaths came out as a wheezing sound now.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Padawan. Everything is going to be fine. Try and save your energy." I told him as I sent healing energy into his battered body through the force. He had been beaten badly. I suspected that his assailants had used some type of blunt object as well as their hands. The bones in his right arm were shattered. He had numerous broken ribs. Cuts and bruises marred his skin throughout his body. I was most concerned with his internal injuries they were severe.  
  
"It's too late Master," he spoke quietly. His breaths were becoming even more labored. His injuries were bad I knew, but I couldn't give up on him. We had only been together for three years as Master and Padawan. In that time, Obi-Wan had forged a permanent place in my heart, a place that even the events of Melida/Daan couldn't totally quell.  
  
"Obi-Wan don't. We're going to help you." I told him and took his hand into mine. His hand felt cool and clammy in my hand. I could sense his life force slowly fading. An ache began to sear through my heart as I realized that Obi-Wan was correct. I was losing my son.  
  
If it was not for Obi-Wan, I wouldn't have made it through Tahl's death a few months ago. How am I going to get through losing him too? I was suddenly struck with the realization that my attempt to protect Obi-Wan had failed. But if I would have taken him with me, none of us would have gotten out of the building before the explosion. Was I meant to lose my Padawan on this mission? Was he destined to never become the great Knight that I knew he would have been? It didn't seem right. It wasn't fair. He was too young. There was so much good he still could do.  
  
I wanted to scream and yell to anyone who would listen. I wanted to trade places with him. I've led a full life. It should be me lying on the cot dying, not my Obi-Wan. Why wasn't it me?  
  
"Master, promise me," Obi-Wan began taking a deep haggard breath.  
  
"Anything," I assured him. I tried to use the force to lessen as much of his pain as I could before he left me.  
  
"Promise me when I'm gone, you won't give. That you will take another Padawan and... and teach..." once again, his words were interrupted by painful coughs. I could sense that it was important for him to finish so I let him continue uninterrupted. "Teach him to be a Knight. You are a... great teacher. I'm glad that you were mine."  
  
"No one could ever replace you in my heart Obi-Wan. You are my son, my reason for being," I said squeezing his hand tightly. His grasp of my hand had become very weak. As I look into his face, I notice that his color had become more pallid. I knew I was running out of time. "I love you."  
  
"Promise me," He pleaded. A tear escaped his eye as he held my gaze. What I sensed through the force alarmed me. I sensed that he was surprised and relieved to learn that I loved him and thought of him as a son. How could I have let him stand by my side for this long without letting him know how much he meant to me?  
  
"I promise I will take another Padawan. I will tell him about my son who taught me to love again, my Obi-Wan.  
  
"I love you f...father," Obi-Wan said. I could not stop my own tears from falling as I watched him take one final breath before he became one with the force. I was vaguely aware of Milsa crying freely behind me as I stared at his face. He was at peace and no longer in pain, for that I was grateful.  
  
I closed his eyes with my hand and gently wiped the tear from his cheek. I left my hand linger on his cheek. Then his body disappeared leaving only his bloodied tunics behind. I heard Milsa gasp behind me. She was obviously unaware that sometimes the purest of the Jedi bodies vanish after they join the force.  
  
It has been three years since I lost Obi-Wan. As my fourteen year old Padawan and I walk through the corridors of the Temple, I can still hear the echo of his laughter. He is still with me. He is forever in my heart, in my thoughts. He is in the force that is my constant companion.  
  
Today on the transport back to the Temple, my Padawan and I discussed the importance of a promise. He had asked me when it is suitable to break a promise. I told him about Obi-Wan and the unbreakable promise that I had made to him. I told him that it was a promise that I do not regret. And I meant every word of it.  
  
I look forward to seeing him again when it is my time to become one with the force. Then we can stand together again, not only as Master and Padawan, but as father and son.  
  
My Obi-Wan was right about my taking another Padawan. I still have so much I can teach and so much to learn in return the same way I learned from Obi-Wan.  
  
The end  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to try something a little different with this fic. It's written entirely from Qui-Gon's POV which I've never done before. Please let me know what you thought. 


End file.
